cant you come tonight?  R
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: naruto and hikari are friends and he wants her to come to a party with him tonight, but sakura draggs him off on a mission he forgot about and then shes almost raped!  oneshot  oc x sasuke


"So, Hikari, are you gunna come tonight or not?" Naruto asked for the 4th time today. i blushed a little and smiled at him, "i told you that i would think about it Naruto." he sighed and put on his cute little pouty face as he crossed his arms . i knew i was going to the party with Naruto like he wanted me too. he was imposible to say no to. we walked into the ramen shop, i saw a boy in all black sitting in our normal spot... he had purple face paint all over himself and he looked like he was zoned out untill he noticed that i was looking at him. "sorry miss, i'll move. im done here any way." he smirked as he got up and walked by. i knew he was looking at my brests. i blushed so intensly and looked down as i fiddled with the silky fabric my kimono was made from. Naruto and i sat in our spot and the shop keeper brought us our usuall orders with out asking, we had been comming here for two years and we always ordered the same thing. well, some times we ordered somthing diffrent on special occasions, but you get my point. i was so glad Naruto had come with me today... it was my 16th birthday and he was one of my only friends...

we finnished our lunch and we were talking when Sakura came up and angrily dragged Naruto away, "BAKA! YOU KNOW WE`RE LATE FOR OUR MISSION NOW BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO PLAY WITH YOUR LITTLE GIRL FRIEND!" i looked down and ahad an embarresed blush accross my did she have to make such a scene? i left the money for our food and left quitely.  
i got half way to my house when some one overed my eyes and mouth and dragged me into an alley. i screamed at the top of my lungs but the perseon muffled them. i was slammed into a wall and my blue ribbon that was in my hair was ripped off and tied around my mouth agenst my will. i got a glance at my attacker and saw that it was the same boy that was in the ramen shop. he took out a kunai and started to shred my expinsive blue and pink kimono, it was my favorite one... my mom had gotten it for me a few years ago, and he was now distroying it beond repair. i cried because of that and xbecause i knew what was going to happen next. he ripped down my shorts and my hello kitty panties and used his free hand to start feeling around at my core, his other hand had both of mine pinned agenst the wall. my chocolate eyes darting around, trying to find any escape posible. i felt him pinch my clit and my knees buckled some, "ah-ah-ah. you have alot further to go young lady..." his tourmenting voice whispered seductivly into my ear before he licked the shell of it. i let out another sob. all of a sudden i heard him choke and all the pressure he had on me was lifted. i spun arround to look as i covered myself best i could. a boy with hair as black as mine litteraly threw the brunette agenst the oposite wall. i reconised the boy as Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto's team when i saw a bit of his pale face. i was pretty pale, but he was pure ivory. ... i dislike fanboys and fangirls, but i had to admit, he was pretty cute... and he was rescueing me. he was brutaly beating my attempted rapest. suddenly the other boy stabbed Sasuke in the stomach with his kunai, that wasnt a good idea. Sasuke reeled back and punched the boy across his face full force, knocking him hout cold. Sasuke got up and pulled the Kunai out and let it clatter to the ground. he stayed hovering over the uncontious pervert and turned his head slightly torwards me... i blacked up agenst the wall and had a deep scarlet blush painted across my cheeks and the bridge of my nose. "your name is Hikari Aino right?" his deadly seductive voice inquired. "y-y-yes... t-th-thank-k y-you, S-Sas-uke." he looked me over and then sighed, "come with me. i'll get you some clothes... my place is closer than yours."

Sasuke grabbed me up bridal style and then flash stepped to his house, which actully was closer than mine. i wounder how he knew where i lived? he placed me gently on his bed and went to his dresser and pulled out shorts and a t-shirt. he handed them to me and left the room. i put them on instead of my beloved kimono and tossed it in the waste basket in the corner of the room. the blue shirt didnt flatter me to well... neither did the baggy white shorts that he had givin me... but it was better than nothing.  
i opend the door that Sasuke had dissapeared threw and saw him waiting with his back facing me. i tapped himon his sholder and waited for him to turn around, when he did and looked me over like he did i blushed again, and smiled sheepishly at him. he smiled some at me, "you look kinda cute in my old clothes, Kari" he commented in a seductiv tone. his voice almost turned me on... actully, it DID turn me on. "i think i look better with out them..." i whispered as i looked at my hands clutching the bottom hymn of his silky shirt. Sasuke must have gotten the hint because he took hisindex fingure and lifted my chin so that i was looking at him bending down some to kiss me deeply before picking my up and putting my on his hips and carrying me back to the bed and then setting me down with him over top of me. all with out breaking the kiss and with me deepinging it while tangling my hand in his mess of jet black hair. he released my swollen lips only to reconnect his to my neck, sucking on my soft spot. I moaned, he knew where it was. I let him take advantage. He kissed down to my chest, groaning as he saw my new shirt was in the way. He took out a kunai and started cutting my shirt off. He ripped off the last of the pieces, then kissed the part in between my breasts. I moaned softly. His lips trailed down to my collar bone. My hands reached up, touching his muscular chest. He allowed me to travel. I found his shoulders and ripped off his shirt. (sasuke is wearing his sound outfit still.) He smiled, his hand going to my back and unclasping my bra. He pulled it off, kissing my breasts. I moaned, he grinned as his lips softly touched my left nipple. He felt me start to get a little excited, and licked down to my navel. I whinned in irritation. He chuckled softly. He started taking off the overly baggy shorts, kissing my stomach while doing so. I stopped him there before i was the only one naked, i reached up to undo his rope-belt. I tried to undo it, but I had no idea how. He laughed, taking it off for me, letting me slip off his pants. I blushed when I saw his underwear form a little bump. then he looked at my body, I blushed like mad.

"Sexy." he whispered, then kissed my hip. I squirmed, then I froze as Sasuke clutched my thighs and spread them apart. His tongue slipped inside my slit, licking up and down. I moaned, his tongue then circled my clit. I bucked my hips without meaning to. Sasuke smirked wider, his tongue slipping into me. I moaned as his tongue got every crevice in me. I started breathing harder when he took his tongue out and slipped two fingers inside me. He started pumping his fingers, seeing I liked it. I arched my back and moaned loudly as I cummed in his hand. i couldnt help thinking that my first time was going to be with a boy i bearly knew... but quickly disreguarded that thought. Sasuke chuckled, licking his fingers. I reached down and took off his underwear in one swift movement, surprising him. He smirked as I stared at his long, erect member. I flipped him over so I was on top, I licked his tip. He moaned. My goal now was to pleasure him. I licked in a circular motion on his shaft, then flicked it with my tongue. "P...please..." he begged. "S...s-stop t-teasing..."  
I smirked, then shoved his whole member in my mouth, quickly becomming bold and turning into something that was the compleat opposite of my normal self, i deep throated it. I bobbed my head back and forth, making him arch his back and moan my name. His hands grabbed fistfuls of my long nidnight black hair, pushing me down more. I gagged, but ignored that as I heard him start moaning louder. I sucked harder, bobbing my head faster and faster.

"Mmm...I'm gonna cum." he panted. Right after he finished his sentence, his cum squirted inside my mouth. I swallowed it all, going back up and kissing him so he could taste himself. I grinned as he switched so he was on top. He put the tip of his dick on my slit.

"um... Sasuke," i whispered, remembering myself for a moment, "im still a virgin..." He nodded, pushing the tip inside. I moaned, arching my back feeling pain. He then thrust himself inside quickly, so I didn't feel the slow pain. I groaned in pain, squeezing my eyes shut. Then the pain dulled. "Okay." I said, he started pumping. I felt the pleasure now, I moaned softly. "Harder." I moaned. He went harder and faster this time. "nnn~ fuck your so tight." He moaned, closing his eyes and pumping faster. I moaned, my fingers digging into his back in pleasure. I flipped over so I was on top, riding him hard. My thighs rubbed his skin every time I came back down. I moaned. "You like that, baby?" he asked seductively. I moaned, nodding.

"Y-yess..." I moaned. "Harder." Sasuke commanded. I went harder. He laughed. "That's it? Come on, harder baby." he said, unfazed. I went as hard and as fast as I could this time, feeling him completely. I arched my back and kept on riding him. "nnn fuck..." He murmured. I smirked, going faster and harder. He pushed his hips up, making me moan his name. He turned over so I was on the bottom again, going hard. "Oh Sasuke!" I moaned. He pushed harder and harder, going deeper and deeper. He put one of my legs over his shoulder, getting a better access in me. "Hikari..." he moaned, going harder and harder. "Ohhhh! Oh Sasuke, nnnnn!" I shouted, as he went harder and harder. He stopped, watching me frown. "Tell me you want me." he challenged, his smirk growing. "I want you." I pleaded. "Want me to...?" he challenged. "I want you to fuck me~" I begged, bucking my hips to get him to start going again. He grinned, pumping in me once again. He pulled out, then slammed back into me. "SASUKE!" I screamed, he did it again and again. Then he went back to normal. I felt my stomach get hotter, it felt like it was knotting up. "Unhh I'm going to..." I moaned, he panted, nodding. He went harder. I screamed, feeling my orgasm come and my walls squeeze tight. He moaned, his orgasm coming inside me. He pulled out, then collapsed next to me. His fingers played with my hair. We fell asleep, exhaustion coming over us.

the next morning i woke up with Sasuke still next to me, "finaly your up." he chuckled as he smilled sweetly at me, "c'mon, i really want you to take a shower with me." he requested as he picked me up bridal style again. i was starting to think that i wouldnt ever have to walk again. i was blushing like mad, i was still complietly naked... he turned the water on and soonafter steam started to fill the room. Sasuke kissed my forhead, "your so cute when you blush... i wish i could always see you so cute... but then if i did, i wouldnt be able to see the firceness i did last night, would i?" i covered my face in embaressment.

~*~*~*~*~ Sasuke and i had started dating the next day... and by the chance of a life time, my knight in shining armor, my first fuck, and my husband, and my baby-daddy, were all the same person. how many people does that happen to? really. 4 years after we had been dating and 2 years after our marrage, i gave birth to out first son, Itasaru; 2 years later, we had a twin girls named, Mimiko and Kisara. 


End file.
